


魔界花生态研究

by etoilechat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Egg Laying, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 感谢约稿。人族诗人和魔界花不得不说的二三事，口味较重，请选择性阅读。
Kudos: 9





	魔界花生态研究

到底是怎么演变到这一步的呢？

诗人的神智尚未清醒，后悔的心情却如尖刀一般地翻搅他的胸腔，令他在魔界花的拘束下奋力扑腾了数下。这已经很难得了，即便是经验再老道的冒险者，在魔界花的猛毒面前也时常没有半点招架之力，何况他只是一个初出茅庐的新人冒险者。

只是还没动弹几下，缠着粘液的藤蔓就警示般地勒紧了他的关节。气势汹汹的压迫感从腰腹和下肢传来，霎时间便激得他脸色惨白，双目大睁，无论如何也不敢动弹了。反抗不好受，但是不反抗也好不到哪儿去。黏腻的枝条在他的躯干上缓慢蠕动，汁液也渐渐浸透了衣物。透薄的布料黏附在肌肤上，清楚无疑地展露出肌肉的轮廓。

早知道会这样，就在接受委托的时候更慎重一些了。诗人惊慌地往大腿内侧看去，一条状似荆棘的藤枝缠上了他的大腿，以同样和缓的速度绞碎了他的裤管，整洁的长裤没多久就变成了碎布条，大部分都落进了沼泽，仍然藕断丝连的部分则挂在他的膝弯。他自持学有所成，又一直都是天不怕地不怕的性格，碰到报酬丰厚的任务时，竟然都忘了好好打探任务目的地的情报。但他又不是地理学家，哪里知道这片矿山的底下还有一片魔界花的聚居地。

他欲哭无泪地甩了甩脑袋，气味辛辣的毒素已经退去了，他又恢复了知觉，有了搏斗的余力。但是他的弓和箭袋都不在原来的位置，也不知去向了。但找回来又能怎么样呢，要是没有办法尽快拉开距离，逃脱出魔界花的攻击范围，一样会被五花大绑地擒回来。

其实他已经解决了不少，视线所及的范围内，就只剩下寥寥几头。在魔界花的围攻之下还能有这样的战绩，真是超水平发挥，值得大书一笔。他抱着死猪不怕开水烫的心情观察四周，神色明朗了不少，能写一首好歌呢——呃，如果把他强行留在这里的魔界花能不把藤蔓怼在他脸上就更好了。

不知道魔界花有没有心，有心的话是不是也会替同类报仇。诗人奋力胡思乱想，藤蔓却已经爬到了他的脸侧，把不知成分的黏液尽数揩在脸颊上。黑发青年不由得扭过头去，还不忘朝惹人厌的藤蔓上啐了一口。

却不成想，在另一旁等待着他的也仍然是一模一样的藤蔓。那边的还只是把他的脸颊弄脏，但这边的却趁他嘴唇还没合上，利用长而尖的顶端哧地钻入了他的口腔，畅通无阻地挤进他的喉口。生理性的泪水在诗人的金眼上厚厚地糊了一层，他本能般地想要呕吐，藤蔓却往更深处进发，灵活地磨蹭着他的食道。一股甜美刺鼻的气味反上他的喉咙，胃袋里也随即传来沉甸甸的充盈感觉，他晕头转向，大口大口地喘起气来，仿佛这样做了，就能吐出那些黏液。不用想也知道，这肯定是魔界花隐藏在触须中的捕食器，分泌的肯定不是什么好东西。

难道今天他难逃一死？

又是几阵眩晕欲呕的感觉，被悬吊在半空中的小诗人已经连咳嗽都有气无力。但他还记得要作抵抗，便一把握住了深深卡进咽喉的藤蔓，不管不顾地往外拔。当然了，他的身体已经力竭，再做这样的尝试也只是徒劳无功，但魔界花偏偏遂了他的愿。黏腻的枝条缓慢地从他的喉管里抽了出来，去牢牢缚住了他的手臂。

一时间，他又是咳嗽，又是挣扎的，可能还巴望着把魔界花灌进身体的东西吐出来。可就在转瞬之间，蹊跷的火热温度传遍了他的身体，霎时便熏得他的脸颊颜色绯红。这阵高温来源于胃部，却渐渐地扎根在了他的下腹部，盘桓不去，就连他身体上皮肤稍薄的部分，也被这温度蒸得瘙痒难耐。

诗人的脸色变了，就算是毒素强行逼出的鲜艳红色也没办法遮掩他神色中的慌乱和恼怒。他哪里想到会是这回事，他只以为魔界花要把他当作食物，吞吃入腹。虽然他还是白纸一张，但平时跟酒馆里的资深冒险者鬼混多了，自然也就了解一二，有时候为了好玩，或者是寻同伴们开心，他还会开些过激的玩笑，直把人逗得一边大笑，一边眨着眼睛骂他下流坯子。

那时候他只觉得好玩，但等事情真的轮到他头上了，他却两眼发黑，比目睹蛮神召唤还要绝望。已经脱力的身体又被激起了几分气力，他大声叫骂着，给自己壮胆，手脚并用地在半空扑腾，比他为死里逃生而挣扎的时候还要卖力。这样做似乎有用，一部分藤蔓松动了，他能够活动的幅度也增大了不少。

一点希望在他的胸腔中燃起了，可还没过几分钟，肌肤上传来的怪异触感再次令他惊叫出声。他的肌肤湿润，暴露在黄昏微凉的晚风中，冷得出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，一些挪开了位置的花藤更是挤挨上了这些裸露的部分，来回磨蹭着，把更多的粘液涂到他的体表上。柔软的触枝还撩拨着他的触感，让似有似无的瘙痒感渗透进他异常敏感的身体深处。

诗人有点懵，明明刚才身上还穿着一整套外出冒险的服饰，现在却近乎半裸，被缠在魔界花的藤蔓之间，受着风吹不止，还随时会被过路的行人看见。他赶忙往下一看，正好赶上了最后一片布料被黏液溶解的过程。不过几秒钟的时间，布料从纯白变成了透出肤色的半透明，再眨一眨眼，便荡然无存，只剩下他微微泛红的身躯了。

原来刚才魔界花把他稍微松开，不是他的挣扎起效了，而是为了把溶解液涂抹到他身体的其他部分。他这一身衣物贴身，用的也是好料子，对没有灵活双手的魔物来说，自然是阻碍中的阻碍，需要优先解决。

事到如今，他也顾不上脸面了，扯着嗓子就想大声呼救。临到喊出声时，他的气势却陡然一弱，口里喃喃的也不再是求救的话语，而是压抑的呻吟声。一直被他忽略，一般来说也没有什么存在感的乳头上，倏忽传来了炽热的蛰刺感，仿佛能将他的左半边胸脯融化的快感霎时间便夺走了他的思维。盘踞在他乳尖的并非普通的触枝，而是一个柔软膨大的吸盘。它紧紧裹住了他的胸肌，无数蠕动着的小肉芽争先抢后地玩弄起了充血的乳头。

哪怕是蜂蜇也不会带来这样强烈的感觉，转瞬之间，小诗人的眼前便一片花白，仿佛过量的快感不仅侵袭了他的肉躯，更是突破了意识的防范，肆意而直接地影响起了他的大脑。那些小肉芽并不都是柔软的，蜂拥而上的玩弄吸吮也只算得上是魔物的开胃菜。还没过多久呢，其中一部分肉芽就迫不及待地褪去了柔软的囊膜，裸露出坚硬的细刺，在诗人柔软的胸肌上划出一道道浅浅的痕迹，让肌肤变得更加薄弱，更容易屈从于催淫黏液的影响。

他已经不再挣扎，只是双目无神地挂在密密匝匝的枝条间。就算在一众出色的冒险者中，他也算得上鬼脑筋比较多的一个，若是碰到别的战败情况，早就用各种歪点子扭转局势，反败为胜了。但这样的情况实在太超乎他的预料，又是他最不擅长处理的事情，连消带打地抹除了他身上那股机灵劲儿。要不装死吧，不知道这头魔界花是不是在找母体，是的话只要表现得生命力薄弱就没问题了吧。他在一混乱的思绪中拣选出了这个应对的计策，便开始竭力发挥忍耐的功夫。

这头他还在回忆当初学习箭术的重重艰辛来分散注意力，却没有留意到，那些锐利的小尖刺正朝着他的乳头聚拢。它们聚拢成了一圈，将被吸力揪扯得拉长的乳尖固定在中央，其中一根尖刺再次蜕皮，转化成了形似针管的细长形状，朝着闭合的乳孔刺了下去。

这下可好，诗人好不容易想到的办法再度宣告破产，凄厉得非人的叫喊迸出了他的喉间，身体更是反射般地左右扭动起来，试图甩脱深入胸肌的长刺。但是即便他双手没有被束缚，紧密贴合了他身体的吸盘也不是那么容易，更别说是现在的他了。再怎么挣扎，能听见的也都只有吸盘吮吸的嗤嗤响声，仿佛在嘲笑他的自不量力。

那长刺不仅深入到了内里，还缓慢地来回摩擦着，待到终于抽出的时候，甚至都可以隐约看见殷红的乳管了。吸盘挪开了一阵，惨遭开发的这一侧不仅微微肿胀，白皙的肌肤上更是布满了交错纵横的浅淡红痕，乳头更是涨得像是泌乳期一样。他哆嗦着，大口大口呼吸新鲜的野外空气。但喘息的空隙总是短暂，就在他的面前，那个外观狰狞的吸盘又盖上了他的另一侧胸部。

总不会更糟了吧。诗人的眉头微微皱起，绞尽脑汁地给自己鼓着劲。只要他还没有灰心丧气，没有完全昏迷，事情就总是有一线转机的。何况那个吸盘的把戏他已经体验了一遍，第二遍肯定不会比初次开发更煎熬了。这份不谙世事的天真并没有得到适当的回报，不过和他近在咫尺的甚至都不是能与他交流的同族，而是只凭生存本能行动的魔物，他本就不该奢求一丝一毫的怜悯。

胸部被开发的触感盖过了其他，他的上半身几乎像是失去了知觉，连如何发力都忘了个一干二净。而微温的汁液牢牢覆盖在他的胸腹上，足有厚厚一层，衣物溶解后凉飕飕的感觉终于也没有那么明显了。同样未着寸缕的下肢仍然没有被关照，但他只能寄希望于魔界花捉摸不定的行为，希望这番泄愤般的玩弄能令它心满意足，放他离去。

虽说是希望，但是这希望有多渺茫，诗人恐怕比很多人都更清楚。他虽然不经世事，肚子里却装了好几箩筐的荤话。他也明白，其中最有攻击力的一些，必定会和人的下半身扯上关系，为什么，他也不太清楚——触感类似的尖刺再次捅开了他的乳孔，而就在这个时候，一阵温吞的触感从他的性器上传来了。

他再往下看一些，视线绕过被吸盘吸吮得高高挺起的胸部。他的阴茎还在两腿间大剌剌地摇晃，没有完全勃起，但也差不了多少。魔界花非但没有忘记这个部分，甚至还处心积虑地挑选了相应的时间。他的乳尖疼痒交加，龟头上的感觉却几乎称得上是抚慰。包裹住了他性器的真空触手湿润而温热，几乎像是活物的口腔。仿佛只吃那一小截还不够，这一根与众不同的触枝缓缓地向上爬动，吞咽下了他裸露在外的阴茎，乃至囊袋。

诗人愣住了，还有些失语。他也不是没有设想过初次的性体验，纯情的或不纯情的都曾经出现在他的脑海中。但他从没有想过，给予他这种感觉的竟然是魔物，还是公认秉性恶劣的魔界花。如果挪开眼睛，这甚至和正常女人的所差无几，可能还要更好。毕竟常人的甬道中没有那么多突起的肉痦，就算有，也不会排列成螺旋的纹路，在每一次上下吞吐时都给予他莫大的刺激。

一声喑哑的低喘从他的喉咙里钻出，浅色的眼睛里还余留有不明所以的茫然，而终于冲刷走了诗人刻意装造的老成和油滑。快到傍晚了，浅红色的光照穿透了沼泽旁的荆棘丛，再明显不过地勾勒出冒险者与魔物纠缠不清，不知廉耻的姿态。周遭的环境都是黑绿色的，饱受魔界花毒素的污染，在其间摇晃的就只有他浅色的躯干。即便相隔甚远，也能看清他脸上的纵欲神情。

暂时没见到别的把戏了，在把他的双乳开发完毕后，那些触枝就一直保持着相对暧昧的态度。不放他走，但也不再做出令他反感，会带来疼痛的举动。微微膨起的乳尖由尖端上有分叉的纤细触枝负责，而吞没了他整根阴茎的中空触枝勤勤恳恳地蠕动着，不时变换节奏和内壁的触感。他就这样被架在半空，被灌入持续而庞大的快感。

之后会发生什么，谁也不知道，相对温和的现阶段就是最好的逃脱时机。他的皮肤又湿滑，想要挣脱出那些稍有松懈的触枝已经算不上难事。但每次他想要动弹，或是因快感微微痉挛，感知到他动作的魔界花又会骤然加快节奏，令他不能自已地沉沦进更深的快感当中。

他第一次射得很快，眉眼拧在了一块，整个脸似乎都要皱起来了。如果在这之后，他有幸体会常人的性交，他就会明白，这样连绵不绝的高潮是作为男性时罕有的。不过现在，他还满脸通红地扭动着身躯，似是沉迷于快感，又像是难为情。在这种时候了，他还走着神想自己是不是早泄，心里直犯嘀咕。但是这是他初次经人事，有催淫剂的洗礼，又碰着了魔兽不遗余力的开发，能够坚持到现在就已经是件了不得的事情了。

飞溅进魔界花藤蔓深处的精液转眼间就被吸收干净了，魔界花就像是受到了什么刺激一样，翻倍地给予他快感，愈发疯狂地刺激他的敏感点，让他不时像活鱼一样在藤蔓间挣扎。高潮后的懈怠期就这样被透顶的欢愉盖过了，他第二次高潮来得竟比第一次还快。在他的阴茎抽动着吐出精液时，中空的肉藤以令人窒息的力度箍紧了他的阴茎，将尿道里的些许残余也一并榨干。

究竟是什么刺激了魔界花，诗人不得而知。人的体液中含有的以太浓度并不高，但另一种可能性，凭他此时混沌一片的大脑也没有办法架构。连续不断的高潮让他尿道隐隐作痛，但更加粗暴的刺激却又在一个劲地把他逼向高潮的边缘。掺杂着刺痛感的快感扎进了他的脊椎之间，他的眼中不再完全是耽迷的神色，而渐渐有了惊惧。这样下去他会怎么样呢，在这件事结束后，他还能够是原本的他么？

被透支的性欲终于使小诗人的射精速度延缓了，魔界花仍不甘心一般地猛烈刺激着他的阴茎。腥臭的吐息将他的躯干完全包围，即便在快感最汹涌的时候，也片刻不停地提醒着他，这是最危险的魔物之一。直到他的马眼中只能淌出一些透明的粘液，而无论怎么缠绕，柱身也不再像先前一样坚硬时，贪婪无比的中空触枝终于缓缓吐出了他湿漉漉的性器，停在了快感即将演变成剧烈疼痛的前兆。他的阴茎被清理得干干净净，除了魔界花的毒液，他自身的体液半点也没有剩下。

他的眼睛失神，腿间的器官无精打采地垂着，双腿稍稍分开，身上遍是吸吮后的印记。可能已经过了相当一段时间了，就连刚才魔界花禁锢他带来的瘀伤也浮上肌肤，透出了一片青紫色的痕迹。他已经不想知道魔界花接下来想干什么了，休息、或者片刻的宁静，除了这些其他的他半点都不想要。但如果真要再硬塞给他什么东西，他也没有办法拒绝。他只暗暗希望有路过的好心人愿意搭救，或是魔界花早早地尽了兴，把他扔在路旁。

魔界花稍稍松开了他的腰部，分出两根触枝缠住了他的膝盖。似乎嫌他现在的姿态还不够淫乱，它强行拉扯着让诗人摆出两腿大开的姿势，用的全是蛮力，像是恨不得把他弄脱臼。他只能顺从，眼角都挂上了几滴泪水，摆好后关节上还残余着麻痹和疼痛的感觉。

阵痛过去后，似有似无的瘙痒感爬上了他的股间，纤细的触枝轻轻地触碰了一下他的臀肉，然后缓缓朝中间布满褶皱的穴口挪去。片刻前他还认为那就是魔界花淫虐的极致，这一秒他还是照样被吓得失声，小触枝钻进他的肠管时也没有以不甘的喘息声作抗拒。它们并没有给他带来多少快感，而只是单纯地研究着他的内腔，为了某些他不知情但一定好不到哪儿去的目的。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，嘴唇张合着，却连半个想法都不剩了。这离他的生活太远了，甚至不会出现在他的遐想中——他正要被魔物逼奸，当成雌兽。

那些触碰虽然轻柔，像是小心翼翼的试探，魔界花本身却没有多少耐心。连番的快感煎熬已经令他的感官迟钝了，接受一点微乎其微的异物感当然不在话下，魔物却把这份无可奈何的妥协当作理所当然，和缓的动作也顿时一改。数根粗细相等的纤长触枝钻进了他的后穴，均匀地贴到了轻轻蠕动的嫩红肠肉上，往外不紧不慢地施力，将他的后穴拓宽成一个大张着的孔洞。

冰冷的空气刺激着他的穴口，令稚嫩的穴肉不止地收缩，但无论是多强烈的反应都好，那些触枝始终维持着原有的位置，固定着这大肆敞开的入口。他的喘息中参杂了尖锐的吸气声，从未体验的错乱感，以及连内腔都要暴露在外的难堪，这些加在一块，已经使他此时的思绪接近停滞。

魔界花并没有让这个局面持续太长时间，在下一个瞬间，硕大的触枝钻入了无法反抗的肉穴，蜿蜒蠕动到直肠的尽头。诗人忍耐已久的那声凄惨悲鸣终于响彻了沼泽，本来还应该跟着一连串的挣扎和扭动，但粗细如婴儿小臂的触枝毫不留情地捶打着他的穴肉，让可能的反抗变成一阵阵痛苦的痉挛。

从触感来说，那是魔界花触枝一贯的湿滑黏腻，叫人反胃，而且温度远远比不上人体。但诗人早早地中了催淫剂，躯体里的高温无处可去，用不上多久就会把所有接触到他的东西烘热，一把冰块也好，一柄生铁制的武器也好。没过多久，粗壮的触枝便流畅而自如地在他的身体里进出，搅出一汪粘稠下流的声响。他下意识地咬紧牙关，仿佛要令内脏移位的巨大冲击感能轻而易举地逼出他的痛呼，也能使他的瞳仁无神地上翻，但他暂时还不想要屈服于此。

在生殖枝挤进来后，原本霸占着位置的细小触枝却也没有抽出，而是在抽插的间隙间，卷曲着戳弄他的后穴，磨蹭不休地挖掘他的敏感区。那一块微微突起的区域很快就被发现了，所有小触枝都聚到了那里，又是卖力地吸吮，又是像是要把软肉刺破一样挤压着那里。而在生殖枝再次撞进他的身体时，它们便都深深地嵌进了那片软肉里，带来剧烈的刺激。

诗人的身体在触枝间打着摆，已经不是能不能忍耐的问题了，而是每一次被魔物操到深处，他的全身都会像是触电一样地痉挛不止。环绕在他腰部上的触枝不耐烦地收紧了，把他的肋骨也箍得生痛，他腰腹部的活动空间随之缩小，便只能近乎静止地挨操，再没有半点躲避的可能。见到猎物终于放弃了挣扎，魔界花更是卖力地抽送起了它的生殖枝，接连不断地凌虐着里头无序收缩的穴肉。

几声不成音调的惨叫声终于冒出了诗人的喉咙，他的嗓音灵动不再，而是带着沙哑的余音。随即，他昏了头一样地破口大骂起来，语速太快、吐字含糊，即便是他的同族听了，多半也搞不清楚具体是什么意思。唯一能够确认的是那些肯定都是最脏的咒骂，即便它们在他嘴里现在只像是落败的阵阵呜咽。

微型的吸盘又缠上了他的乳尖，滋滋的水声在他的耳畔徘徊不去，带来闷窒感的压倒性快感霎时间朝他席卷而来。魔界花终于厌烦了和人族青年间的种种把戏，厌烦了配合这母兽太过娇弱的心灵，而开始不遗余力地加快了速度，把它选定的子巢开拓得柔软湿滑。诗人像是打嗝一样地刹住了话音，这是很明智的选择，因为再过数秒，他的谩骂就会变成尖叫。他被操穴操到了高潮，肠肉不住地激烈抽动着，反刍出些许魔界花分泌出的黏液，腰际酸软一片。

魔物当然不会对他有半点怜悯，也不会像他的同族一样安抚他、平复他的身体。魔界花现在只觉得，这穴肉的收缩太过烦人，说不准会妨碍到后代的成长，好不容易摄取到了母体的各种生理信息，以最快的速度培育出了优秀的种子，可不能够功亏一篑。它只有这一个单纯的意图，而手段也很单纯，既然还会收缩，那就是还有余力。只要继续再操诗人几次，没必要的痉挛就会彻底消失吧。

而在诗人看来，魔界花就像是听懂了他的辱骂，变本加厉地折磨起了他的身体。深深的悔恨盘踞在他的心灵之上，令他恐惧，但快感劈头盖脸地朝他涌来，令他不止忘却了思考，更是中断了呼吸，只时断时续地呻吟或喘息着。像是要把他的身体里的快感完全榨干一样，魔界花砰砰地撞着他的肉穴。但他的高潮时间却越来越短，不同于有不应期的阴茎，后穴的快感绵延不断，并且像是能够叠加一般地越垒越高。到最后，他甚至在碰撞的间隙就无力地高潮了。

魔界花的心愿在诗人十余次高潮后达成了，人族青年身体里所有的精力都在漫长的交媾中付之一炬。夜幕缓缓降临了，野外的空气变得冰冷，他全身微微发着颤，却全然不是因为骤降的温度。魔物的动作暂时停下了，宝贵的休息后一般都酝酿了更为险恶的意图，到了现在，诗人也隐约搞懂了魔界花恶劣的性情。但他这样疲惫，即便魔界花把他放下了，他也爬不出多少距离。

本就粗壮的生殖触怪诞地隆起了，顶压着绵软的后穴，不祥的预兆使他心底冰冷一片。它吐出了一个个小巧的、椭圆形的孢囊，让它们均匀地黏附在火热肠道的深处。他闷哼了一声，然后惊慌失措地望着自己逐渐隆起的腹部。他想吐，不仅是心理上的反感，而也是腹腔被挤压的身体反应。喂食的触枝却在他干呕前再次钻进了他的喉咙，灌入超量的营养液。它们能维持他的生命，但也带着强烈的催淫效果，可能还会成瘾，叫他神志不清地变成魔界花的苗床。

他呜呜地叫着，艰难地抬起手拍打缠绕在他身上的藤蔓。不远处的响动却使他的动作霎时停住了，是冒险者的交谈声，不止一个人，应该是从地下迷宫探险回来，收获颇丰，便兴致高昂地谈天说笑，吹嘘自己刚刚有多英勇无畏。不到一天前，诗人还是这些人中的一员，也许还是其中最为闹腾的一个。现在他却静静地停在这，眼睛瞪得大大，就像是见了鬼一样。

在最绝望的时候也好，他都认为只要有人经过，他高声呼喊了，就一定会得救。现在他也这样认为，但怎么样都好，他的声带像是生了锈，在至关紧要的时候，竟是半个字都吐不出。魔界花还在他的后穴里生产着，数不尽的孢囊让他原本平坦的小腹肿胀得像是临盆的孕妇，柔韧的肌肉都被拉伸得发薄。他说不出，机灵的、酝酿出不少玩笑话的利舌也像是被割掉了一样，四下只有魔界花蠕动的恶心声响。

将这一批孢囊完全产出后，魔界花的触枝退出些许，分泌出了黏稠的营养胶质，封闭了来之不易的肉苗床。它满意地将诗人举起到半空中，带着利齿的血盆大口霎时间张开了。他身上的触枝都挪开了，只剩下数根必要的、将他送进魔界花身体的枝条，在这个过程中，那些会将猎物切割成碎片的牙齿没有伤到他分毫。

他被吞进了魔界花的消化腔，黏稠的肉膜将他整个人紧紧包围，肉壁上的层层肉芽片刻不停地刺激着他的身体。魔物看在他肚子里那些东西的份上，并没有往他所处的腔室中分泌消化液。虽然它可以把他当作一次性苗床，但得来不易，还是再用几次比较好。沼泽地里又恢复了平静，只有散落在荆棘丛间的弓和箭在隐隐泛着微光。

这头魔界花被杀灭是两天后的事情，冒险者工会的来人惊异于其中竟然还藏着一名神志不清的冒险者，便迅速用通讯贝召集同伴，让他们来帮助这个险些被吃掉的同伴。他们用水魔法将他的身体清洗干净，用毯子裹住了他变形的身体，再轻轻地喊他，确认他的身份。却不成想，稍稍恢复意识的青年发出了一声短促的惊呼，在众人的眼前噗噗地排出了数也数不清的魔界花幼苗。


End file.
